


In Hindsight, They Should've Used a Smaller One

by TakeItAndRun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post V's After End, References to Sex, References to sex toys, Some spoilers for V's route and his after end, some sexual humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeItAndRun/pseuds/TakeItAndRun
Summary: At breakfast, Lucy asks a question that her parents struggle to answer.





	In Hindsight, They Should've Used a Smaller One

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the groove of writing MM fics, so I typed up this thing! YACMMSTF will resume shortly, but in the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this quick fic.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> * Pretzel=Twister. FUN FACT: according to Wikipedia, Twister was originally patented as "Pretzel."  
> * I'm so happy that I don't have to include a "V route BUT Saeran survives" disclaimer anymore, because IT'S CANON, BABY!!!!  
> * Seriously, I teared up at the twins reuniting during V's After End.  
> * Rated T because there's no actual sex, just the discussion of it (and some naughty words).

It was supposed to be a nice, normal Sunday family breakfast.

MC and Jihyun woke up early to cook breakfast in their small kitchen, sneaking around on socked feet and speaking in whispers that were occasionally interrupted by hushed giggles. Just as they finished preparing the meal, they’d been joined by their sleepy-eyed daughter, who immediately brightened at the joint sight of her parents and food. It didn’t take long for Jihyun to coax Lucy into joining him at the dining table; looking back on the event, MC realized that Lucy, bright girl that she was, must’ve noticed either Jihyun’s hitched steps as he approached the table, or the split-second grimace he wore as he sat down, because she began to quiz him as soon as he was in his chair.

“Daddy?”

“Mmm? What is it, princess?”

“Daddy, how come you’re walking funny?”

MC, who had been taste-testing her coffee a few steps away, promptly sprayed the hot liquid all over their counter. Coughing for air, it took her a bit to hear Jihyun calling out to her, concerned, Lucy giggling at her mommy’s sudden impression of a water hose.

“I-I’m okay, hon!” MC croaked, flapping her free hand up and down. “Th-the coffee was just too hot, that’s all!” Grabbing a towel, she hurriedly wiped the marble countertop before scrambling to her seat at the dining table. “Uh, do you want pancakes, Lucy?”

Distracted by the promise of food, Lucy eagerly held out her plate as MC served her, demanding that her daddy cut her food. Jihyun complied with an easy smile, but MC caught the poorly concealed anxiety twitching at the corner of his lips, making him resemble an anxious kid standing underneath a spotlight—a metaphor which also reflected MC’s inner turmoil at that moment.

Once Jihyun was finished, Lucy immediately dug into her meal. Jihyun and MC began to fill their own plates, relieved that Lucy’s attention had been successfully diverted.

“Daddy! You still gotta tell me why you’re walking all weird!”

… So much for that.

Jiyhun inhaled deeply, clutching his fork in a death-grip. “Uh, well… Lucy, you know your mommy loves daddy very much, right?”

“Mmm-hmm!” Lucy nodded, brown curls bobbing with the motion.

“And you know that daddy loves mommy very much, right?” Jihyun was obviously stalling. MC had to bite back a smile at how endearing he was.

“Yeah! But daddy, why’re you asking me that stuff? I know all that already!”

“Hahaha, of course you do, honey…” Jihyun shot MC a panicked look over Lucy’s head, wordlessly begging for assistance. MC cleared her throat.

“Well, sweetheart…” MC began, voice tight from nerves. “You know how sometimes, mommies want to, um… “show” daddies how much they love them?”

Jihyun turned even more pale than usual.

“Oh! Like how daddy buys you flowers?”

“Yes, um, so…” MC caught Jihyun rapidly shaking his head, mouthing the word “no” to her. “Er, wait, not like that! I mean, um, the basic _idea_ is the same, but…”

“We were playing a game!’” Jihyun blurted out.

There was a pause. Lucy furrowed her brows in puzzlement. Exasperated, MC mouthed _really?!_ to Jihyun, who only shrugged helplessly.

“A game?” Lucy echoed.

“... Yes!” Jihyun and MC chorused, nodding with matching fake smiles.

Their daughter tilted her head, pursing her lips as her face scrunched up in thought.

“... But daddy doesn’t walk funny after playing games with me,” Lucy pointed out. “How come?”

“Uh, uh, well, uh—” Jihyun stuttered.

“Well, baby,” MC jumped in, plastic smile still in place. “That’s because, um… we were playing Pretzel!”

It was Jihyun’s turn to look mortified.

“Oh!” Lucy’s expression brightened as she clapped her hands together, eyes gleaming with the satisfaction of solving a mystery. “I love Pretzel! Mommy, remember when me and Uncle Saeyoung and Uncle Saeran played Pretzel at Elizabeth the 3rd’s birthday?”

“How could I forget?” MC laughed, relieved that Lucy bought the excuse. “Uncle Jumin was so mad when Uncle Saeyoung tried to get Elizabeth to play!”

Jihyun joined in, his laughter a bit more strained.

“So _that’s_ why daddy’s walking so funny!” Lucy chirped, grinning widely. “He’s just tired, just like Uncle Saeran was!”

“That’s right, sweetheart.” Jihyun nodded, his crushing grip on his fork relaxing. “I’m just, er… tired and stiff after... playing Pretzel. With mommy. Because we love each other.”

“Oh, oh!” Lucy bounced in her seat, nearly spilling her glass of orange juice in her excitement. “I wanna play with mommy and daddy next time, too! Can I? Huh, huh? Can I?”

MC and Jihyun’s smiles froze, sweat dripping down their foreheads in perfect harmony.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you told Lucy we broke the spinner.” Jihyun sighed, burying his face in his hands.

They had just finished cleaning up after breakfast. MC and Jihyun had allowed Lucy to assist them before telling her to go play in her room, while they resumed their former seating positions at the dining table.

Groaning, MC slumped forward. “Sorry, baby. I panicked.” She laid her head on the table.

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. Finally, MC lifted her head, propping her chin on the wooden surface of the table.

“Next time, we can’t use the strap-on when Lucy’s home,” MC announced drily. “You’re on a dildos-only diet for the near future, mister.”

Despite the situation, Jihyun huffed out a laugh. “It could be worse, I guess,” he muttered, blushing as he recalled the… _events_ that occurred the night before.

“Right,” MC agreed. A mischievous smile crept across her face. “At least she didn’t _hear_ you.”

“ _MC!_ ” Jihyun ducked his head forward, hiding his laughter behind his hand.

MC giggled at his reaction. Honestly, putting aside their earlier embarrassment, she couldn’t say she felt displeased with how the morning ended; anything involving two of the people she loved the most was an occasion to be cherished. Having known the sharp, piercing pain of possibly losing someone forever—once when she thought Saeran was dead, once when Jihyun had been rushed to the hospital after being stabbed—MC was all too aware of how important it was to savor every living moment, to show her loved ones how precious they were.  

Besides, if nothing else, at least Jihyun and her had an excuse to start experimenting with gags.

**Author's Note:**

> MC: Prim in the streets, a freak in the sheets.


End file.
